Together By Fate
by Tori.xo
Summary: OOC; AH; AU. Bella was forced to move when her parents got divored at age 8 leaving her brother, and her best friends. Now 14, Renee gets remarried, and bella moves home. What happens when she starts to fall for her old best friend, Edward? BXE canon pair
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! My name is Tori, and this is my first fanfic, so please forgive me if it totally sucks. I'm also writting this same story with differant names, and differant apperances of the characters, and also them with totally differant attitudes, so also please forgive me if i slip up and put a differant name in there or something!**

_Chapter one: Memories._

_Flashback,_

_"Bella!, emmet!" mum called my brother and i. "Come on kids!, it's time to go home!"_

_"Awh please mom!" Emmet begged mum. " We're having so much fun!"_

_it was true, we, meaning Myself, Bella, my twin brother, Emmet, and our best friends, Edward, and his sister, Alice, along with Jasper, and his sister Rosalie, who were also all twins, were having a very important 'guys verses girls' competition of hula hooping._

_"Yeah mum!" I pleaded along with my brother. "Please! Just a few more minutes"_

_I gave my mum the saddest puppy dog look I could, then shot Rosalie and Alice a look, and saw Emmet doing the same to Edward and Jasper._

_"Please!" the four said together. Now, mum could handle her own children, but when her own children ganged up with their friends, she was doomed._

_Mum looked over to our friends parents, over the years they had all become just as close as we, they're kids had become._

_"Esme, Carlisle" my Mother said to Edward and Alice's parents, the Cullen's . " I think we should let the kids spend some time together, with all that's coming and everything. Don't you agree Jane and George?" Jasper and Rosalie's parents, the Hale's, nodded._

_what the heck could that mean? I thought to myself._

_"I was about to say the same thing, Renee. What do you think Charlie? "Edward and Alice's mom said to my mom, and asked my dad. we were the swans._

_"I thoroughly agree" he awnsered. Gosh, Daddy and his big words…_

_"Well, they should have a sleepover in the treehouse! Wouldn't that be fun kids?" she asked us all._

_The six of us looked at eachother with big goofy grins plastered on our faces, then nodded exitedly._

_"Great!" Esme smiled " now don't worry about getting your things, Bella and Rosalie, you can borrow some Pj's from Alice, and Emmet and Jasper, you can borrow from Edward." I didn't understand the point of this, because Me and Emmet just live next door, and Rosalie and Jasper lived right across the street. We could easily grab our things and come right back, but I went along anways, running up towards Alice's room with her, and Rosalie at my sides._

_When we came back down, I saw that the boys were already dressed and ready, so we hugged our parents good night and headed off towards the big treehouse in Edward and Alice's back yard._

_We all lied down in our usual spots and continued talking as usual. Just as we were all about to back asleep, I sat up, and whispered "guys" they mumbled, probably half asleep already "guys get up I have something to say" another mumble "please guys, it's really important!"_

_"Ugh! What do you want, Bella?" Emmet said._

_"just get up and I'll tell you!"_

_"fine" they all mumbled._

_Jasper got up and turned on the night light so we could all see, then we all sat in a circle on our messed up sleeping bags._

_I looked around to see four tired, mad and confused faces, and laughed to myself. The only one who had a smile on, was Edward. Edward always smiled when I had something to say. He was easily my best friend out of all of them. Sure, I loved all my friends, and I wouldn't be complete without them. But me and Edward had something special._

_"Okay guys, I don't really know what made me start thinking of this, but I really need you guys to promise this." They all looked at my, clearly confused. "I need you to promise that no matter what happens, no matter who comes in our life, and who out, we will always be like this, and we will always love eachother. And even iff any of us start to like people from school, which I don't think will happen, because that's just gross. We will always be besfriends." By this time they were all smiling._

_"Promise," they all said together._

_"Pinkey swear?" I asked_

_"pinkey swear" we all said. And put our pinkeys together._

_"Wait! I have an idea!" Alice shrieked, jumping up and down in excitement and bounding out of the tree house. We all laughed, Alice always got over exited._

_Rosalie started to twirl her long blonde colored hair between her fingers. Even though she was only eight, she could easily pass for eleven or twelve. She was beautiful, with her deep grey eyes, and rosy cheeks. Of course, so was Alice with her elbow length jet black hair, and stormy blue eyes._

_The boys, were also very good looking. Edward had amazing messy bronze hair, that went to about to his ears. Skater style, I guess you could say. Along with his hair, he also had the beautiful forest green eyes._

_Jasper, had a much darker blonde coloured hair than Rosalie, but you could still see the resemblance in it, And they both had the same matching deep grey eyes._

_Emmet, my brother had dark brown colored hair, and chocolate colored eyes. Just the same as mine. Only difference- on him, it worked. My hair was waist length, and pin straight. I always felt so out of place with my friends, they were gorgeouse, Rosalie with her beautiful ringlets, the kind people spend hours trying to get, and Alice with her stunning waves. Compared to them- I was as plain as a blank piece of paper._

_But always, no matter what I said, my friends told me I was beautiful. They said I had 'Beautiful' shiny hair, and 'amazingly deep' chocolate eyes. Pft. I wish._

_Just then, Alice came running into the treehouse._

_"Look guys, look!" she shrieked. " we can make friendship bracelets, everyone take a string, and a bead, but you have to have your own colour."_

_"Awh common Alice, I don't want to wear a Braclet!" Jasper and Emmet diagreed._

_"Oh pretty please!" Alice gave them her best puppy dog look, she clearly had mastered it. My theory was she practices it in the mirror on her free time. They huffed and puffed, but eventually gave in._

_I Chose purple. It had always been my favorite, so I thought that would be best. I didn't really pay attention to the colours my friends chose, but I suspected Alice and Rosalie fought over who got pink._

_Once we were done, we all settled back down into a deep sleep._

_The next morning, we all woke up to Emmet jumping up and down on the loose floor board in the tree house. After groaning and slapping him, we all said our goodbyes, and headed towards our own houses._

_"Bella? Emmet? Is that you kids?"_

_"yeah, mum" we said together._

_" Come in here to the living room, kids, your father and I have something to tell you."_

_We looked at eachother, confused, but walked into the living room._

_"Kids…" mum started. " I know that you both are very happy…"_

_"Just get to the point, Renee." My father told her._

_"kids, we are getting a divorce. Emmet, you will be staying here with your father, and Bella, you will move to New York with me. I know this is going to be very hard on you bu-" she got cut off my my brother's and my own screaming and crying. "Kids, i'm sorry bu-" She got cut off again._

_"No! your not sorry!" I yelled, and ran outside, tears streaking my face, to go find the comfort of my friends, especially Edward. My brother was close behind me. We both didnt really know what a divorce was-all we knew is that it was going to tear us all apart._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Flight 82 will be landing in Sackville in five minutes." The lound speaker came on, inturupting my memories. "Please buckle your seat belts."

I took a deep breath. "this is it" I said to myself.

I was going home. I spent six years in New York with my mother- and I hated it. Especially her new husband, Phil. Man, was he a creeper. I really needed to be home, I missed my friends, my school, my brother and my dad. I left there when I was eight. And I was now fourteen. "it's been too long." I said to myself, again.

Of course, I was exited to see my friends and brother again. But I couldn't help but be nervous. What if they don't love me anymore? What if I had been the only one to keep my promise?

I looked down at the bracelet on my wrist, almost tearing up. What if they all found new groups to hang around with?

But as nervous as I was now, there was no turning back. The plane landed, and I piled off, looking around for my father.

I spotted him by the luggage claim, already holding my familiar multi-colored suit cases. How he knew they were mine, was beyond me. So I just shrugged it off.

**A/N: So yeah, that was chapter one, please let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: We meet again.

"Hey dad!" I yelled, throwing myself at him.

"Hey Bells!" he replied hugging me back. "I missed you so much! Look how much you've grown! Just as beautiful as ever though."

I laughed, and blushes a little. same old dad. "where's Emmet?" I asked him.

"He's at basketball practice with Jasper and Edward." He told me. "The girls went to cheer them on"

I sighed in relief,at least they all still hung out.

"You know," He said "they still don't know your coming back. I figured you might want it to be a surprise." He smiled, and I laughed again.

"Awesome!" exclaimed. "I can't wait to see their faces!"

We laughed, and then started our way back to our familiar house.

When I walked in the house, it was the exact same as it was when I left, six years ago. "Wow dad, it hasn't changed at all!" I laughed.

He smiled sheepishly and said "well, when it's a house of guys, it doesn't really matter." I laughed again.

"Listen Bells, I'm going out to meet some friends, Emmett should be back soon, and he'll probably bring the gang over with him. Give me all the details of what they're faces looked like when I get home." He said as he walked towards the door. "Make yourself at home, I won't be gone long." And with that, he was gone.

I smiled and started to bring some of my lighter suit cases up to my familiar bedroom. Exact same as I left it. I threw them onto my bed and made my way downstairs, looking for a snack.

I laughed when I saw the whole fridge was full of junk food, and pizza. I grabbed a granola bar, and sat at the table.

Twenty minutes later, I was still sitting at the kitchen table, looking through a magazine I had brought with me to look at on the plane. Suddenly, I heard laughing, and carrying on coming from outside. I looked out the kitchen window to see four familiar people walking up the drive way towards the house, I soon realized they were Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. They all looked exactly the same, accept, no baby fat and they were much taller, the boys were also much more muscular...But where was Edward? i didnt have much time to think about it, because before i knew it i heard the door knob start to turn.

When they walked in the door, I pretended not to notice them and continued to read my magazine. They're talking stopped the second they saw me sitting there.

It was quite for a minute, then Emmett finally spoke up "umm… would you care to explain who you are, and why your sitting at my kitchen table reading a magazine?" he asked me. I smirked to myself, and then looked up.

"Emmett, I'm hurt." I said, putting my hand over my heart. " now, I know your not exactly what people would call smart, but to think, you don't even recognize your own sister, your twin sister at that!" by this time I was smiling uncontrollably.

A wave of realization hit him like a tone of bricks, while the others stood there with shocked looks on their faces. "BELLA, IS THAT YOU?!" his voice boomed, as he ran over to me, scooping my up in a strong hug, squeezing the hell out of me.

"Emmett…" I managed to get out "can't…breathe!"

"Oh" he said letting me go, only for me to be attacked by the three who has finally snapped out of it. They all started talking at once, and I couldn't understand it. What I managed to get out was "Oh Bella, I missed you!", "How long are you here for?!" and "Things just weren't the same without you!"

I laughed, and after ten minutes of hugs and happiness tears, we all sat back down at the kitchen table.

I looked around, all of them, just as gorgeous as ever, I glance at their wrists, and smiled to myself when I saw them all still wearing their bracelets.

Everyone was wiping away their tears, and smiling, so I guess that meant they still loved me.

"So, how long are you here for Bella? Does dad know you're here?" Emmett asked me. I let out a laugh.

"No, Emmett. I just caught a plane here, and showed up, snuck through the window when he wasn't looking." I answered him sarcastically.

"Well you never know." He grumbled, as the rest of them laughed.

"And as for how long I'm here for…" I started as I got up to grab a drink from the fridge. "Well, I sort of… can't stand moms new husband, Phil." I sat back down and took a sip from my juice, while everyone waited impatiently. "So, Ta Da!" I said in a sing song voice. "I'm here to stay."

This started a whole new round of cheers, and tears. I laughed and hugged them all for a second time, and soon after, sat down and took another sip of my juice.

"So where's Edward at?. What's he doing, avoiding seeing me again?" I joked.

"Oh my gosh! Edaward!" Alice squealed. "He's going to FREAK. Its not every day your best friend moves back home!"

"Well, that didn't answer my question, Alice, where is he?"

"Well, since I can see all Alice's going to do is squeal…" Jasper joked. "Edward went over to their house to finish doing his chores from yesterday. He's way to damn lazy for his own good, but he should be back any minute now."

As if on cue, the door flung open, and in walked Edward.

I heard myself gasp when I saw him; he looked the same as when we were little, only better. He was gorgeous. He had grown to fit his jet bronze skater hair perfectly, and his forest eyes looked so deep, you could drown in them.

Of course, he didn't notice me. His eyes were down on his feet, as he was taking off his shoes.

"Man, guys, mom had me doing extra chores. One of these days-

But he cut himself off; he looked up, and saw my sitting there. It got quite for a moment, and then a smile spread across his face, so beautiful, it could light up the room.

In I split second, I was in his arms, he lifted me out of my chair and scooped me into a bear hug, lifting my feet off the ground. The second we touched I felt an instant shoot of electricity go through me, i didnt know what it was, but it felt good. so it couldnt be a bad thing, right?. He hugged me tight, just as Logan had, accept gentler, so I could actually breathe without breaking the hug.

"I missed you, Bell." He whispered into my hair.

"You were the only one to recognize me." I whispered back.

"You know, I think this calls for a sleepover in the tree house." Rosalie said, as Edward put me back in my chair, and took a seat beside me. I was surprised that girlie little Rosalie still wanted to sleep outside.

"I agree." Jasper said.

"But," Alice said. "Tomorrow night. Tonight, we are having a girls night!" A wicked smile spread across her face.

"Oh, gosh. Someone help me". I said. "I know that smile too well, Alice. You are planning something."

"Oh, maybe…" she said, smiling evilly again, as she grabbed me hand and pulled me towards the door, Rosalie close behind.

"Wait!" I heard Edward yell. "How long are you here for?"

I told him the same thing as I told the others, which caused another one of his strong, but gentle, and apparently electric hugs.

After saying goodbye, we left to go to Rosalie's, to pick up her things, then to Alice's to start setting up for girls' night. The boys were staying over at my, and Emmett's house, so there would be no interruptions.

I walked into Alice's very familiar house. I was open and roomy, with a large staircase off to the side, leading to the second floor, where all the bedrooms were at. We walked into the living room part of the open first floor, where I saw Carlisle, and Esme, Edward and Alice's parents.

"Mum", Alice started. "Bella's back!"

The same thing happened as what happened when Rosalie told her and Jasper's parents, Jane, and George. A round of hugs, cheek kisses, "we missed you"'s and "you are just like family"'s

Soon after, we ran up the staircase to Alice's room. I was surprised to see it was still the same pale pink and sky blue as it was when we were little.

"Well, it's almost ten, I'm going to go make popcorn and get some drinks, Rose, don't you dare start talking about it until I get back!" Alice stated, and with that, she was gone.

"Talk about what?" I asked when Alice was out of earshot.

"Oh, nothing." Rosalie answered simply.

"I know it's something, Rose."

"Maybe it is, maybe not. You'll have to wait and see." She said, smiling.

"Ugh!" I said, crossing my arms. She giggled, and picked up a magazine from Alice's floor.

"Look." She told me, pointing to a guy on the cover. "Isn't he hot?!" I looked at the guy she was pointing at, and he was surprisingly amazing looking. Of course, not near as good looking as Edward. '_Wait! Did I just think that? No! I can't think like that! He's my best friend!'_ I fought with myself in my head.

While I was having this conversation with myself, I was vaguely aware of Rosalie flipping through the pages in the magazine, pointing to guys, and gushing about the ones she thought were 'quote' amazing 'unquote'

Just as Rose was done with the last page, Alice came back with a bowl of popcorn, and three cups.

I got up, and grabbed two of the cups from her, and passed one to Rosalie, who was right behind me.

We sat down on Alice's insanely over sized bed, and made ourselves comfortable on pillows, and blankets and everything else.

"Okay Bella, spill." Alice said while she was curling my long straight hair. forcefully, of course. I was just popping a peice of popcorn into my mouth when she decided to spring this on me.

"Spill what?" I asked, truly confused.

"Oh don't play dumb with us, young lady! We've known you too long for you to lie to us" Rosalie said in a joking motherly tone. "We saw your jaw drop when you saw Edward tonight! And we also saw the instant light-up when you two hugged! You so like him!"

My jaw dropped. _Did I like him? No! I couldn't_.

"What?!" I almost yelled. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm going to smile! I haven't seen him since I was eight! And I smiled when I saw you guys too! So do you think I like all five of you?"

"Not like that you didn't." Alice said matter-of-factly, as i let out a sigh.

"Tell me something, Bella." Rosalie said to me. "What did you feel like when he hugged you just then?"

"Awesome." I stated. "Just like I did when I hugged all of you! I missed you guys how else am I supposed to feel?"

"No, not what I mean, Bell. I mean, how did _it _really feel?"

"Well." I started, thinking of what to say. "I'm leaning towards that maybe you guys did an electricity experiment earlier today in school, and that's why I felt electricity shoot through me when I hugged him." I admitted.

"Bell, its summer, there's no school until Monday." Alice said softly, putting her hand on my knee. "If this is about liking your friends brother, I mean, I really don't care."

"I don't like him." I said, not saying anything about the summer fact.

"You felt electricity?" Rosalie asked.

"I guess so." I told her.

"You so like him."

"Do not."

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Whatever"

"Fine"

Just then the three of us burst out laughing, I'm still not quit sure why, but it was hysterical.

When it finally got quit for a minute, my brain started to work again. That's when I realized, they were right.

"Guys…" I said hesitantly

"Yeah?" the both asked together.

"Umm… I think your right."

A smile spread across both of their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so, heres chapter three, hope you like! :) **

**And i know that in chapter four Bella says her favorite colour is purple, when its actually blue. Sorry! at the time i forgot what her actual favorite colour was, so i just used the same colour i used in this same story, but with differant names, appearances, ect.**

**Also, i forgot the dicliamer for the last two chapters, so this is for this one, and those two.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight, no matter how much i wish i did! :(**

Chapter Three: Fate

"I knew it!" Alice shrieked, high pitched enough to break your grandfather's glasses.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess you did." Then I thought for a minute. "Wait! Please don't tell him!" I couldnt imagine how embarassing that would be.

"Of course not!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Even though, he obviously likes you too, it's best for two to tell each other yourselves."

"Okay, smart ones, if you're so sure of yourselves, then who do you like?"

"Jasper." Alice stated simply.

"Emmett." Rosalie soon followed.

My jaw dropped again, and they giggled.

"It was just as hard for us to admit to liking our best friends, too." Alice told me, and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Our theory is, the six of us are best friends by fate. I mean, what's the chance of three sets of twins, all being best friends, and all liking each other? I mean, we don't know for sure about the guys, but we have a good idea." Rosalie added.

"Wow…You guys and your theorys." was all I could say. I thought back to when we were kids, and they always had some theory for everything, usually it sounded ridiculous. As it did now.

We finally got off the topic of the boys, and started talking about some reality TV show. But still, all that ran through my head, was Edward, And the thought that it's possible he liked me as well.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

I woke to the sound of my brother, Jasper, and Edward jumping on Alice's bed, where the three of us slept.

"Wakey wakey girlies!" I heard Jasper's usually soft, but now loud voice yell.

"GET OUT!" I heard Alice scream.

"Awe common girls, it's Bella's first day home, don't you want it to be long and fun?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'd be real fun if you let her sleep in after a long plane ride!" Rosalie shrieked at my brother.

_Wow. It's hard to believe she likes him._

"I think that's for her to decide!" I heard Edward laugh.

"Yeah, and my decision is to sleep." I mumbled. I don't know how Alice and Rosalie screamed after just waking up.

"Awe come on Bells, it'll be fun!" His angel voice said.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled, with my voice cracking from sleep. I didn't even try to open my eyes; I knew if I saw him, I would instantly want to get up.

The three boys laughed loudly, but got up and left. I smiled at my achievement, and tried to go back to sleep.

After ten minutes of attempt sleep, and sat up and crossed my arms, and soon found Rose and Alice doing the same.

"Stupid guys." I murmured.

"Agreed". Alice said, as Rosalie nodded.

"Too bad that they have to be so damn likeable." Rose huffed

"Yeah," I added "or they wouldn't be alive right now."

The three of us burst out laughing, and soon after, the boys who I assume heard us laughing, came barging in, and hopped on the bed with us, causing us all to jump a little.

Soon after they came in, I could see what they meant by having a good idea about the boys liking them back. Alice and Jasper were deep in conversation, giggling, and casually touching each others arms or cheeks, every so often. Rose and Emmett were doing the same. This left me and Edward.

"You know, Bell, we really missed you." Edward told me, as he brushed my cheek his fingers.

I blushed, put my hand on top of his same hand that was still on my cheek, and said, "You can't imagine how much I missed you guys. And waking up every day knowing that I wouldn't see my best friend's smiling face." I told him, removing my hand, at the same time he removed his.

"You didn't make any friends in New York?" he asked me, with a questioning face.

I almost couldn't answer him, I almost got lost in his beautiful green eyes. But I pulled myself together and said "A few. But that whole school was full of stuck up snobs. None were as amazing as you guys." I told him truthfully.

He smiled his gorgeous smile and asked me jokingly, "I'm still the best, right?"

"Always." I agreed, and he hugged me. There's that electricity again.

I spent the whole day at Alice and Edward's, just hanging out, and catching up. Soon, it was time to go out to the old tree house in the back yard.

Walking up to the big tree, I was surprised to see how small it looked. "Wow. We really did grow. I can't believe you guys still sleep up there!" I excliamed.

"Actually, we haven't slept up there since you moved. We tried once. But it just wasn't any fun, and it was weird with that big empty spot where you always slept." Japer told me.

We got up, and all went to set up our beds in the same spots as we always did when we were younger.

Me, Edward next to me, Jasper beside him, Alice right below, Emmett next to her, and Rosalie next to him. I was surprised at how cozy and comfy it was up here, even all squished in like we were.

I was just putting my pillow down, when I saw the little case of string, and beads, sitting in the corner, the same place where we had left it, six years ago. I couldn't help it anymore, tears started to fall down my face uncontrollably. Aiden, who was right next to me setting up his bed, noticed almost instantly, pulled me onto in lap and wrapped his arms around my waist lovingly.

"Bells, what's wrong?" he whispered into my ear, sensing I probably didn't want the others to hear.

I pointed towards the case, hoping that he would understand. He hugged me tighter, and put his wrist up in front of my face for a second, showing me his blue string and beads, that matched my own purple one, then put it back around me, signaling that he did.

"You're here now, Bella. Your right here with us. Right here with _me_. Where you belong." I smiled half heartedly, with more tears flowing down my face like a river. He gave me a half smile and kissed the top of my head.

By this time the others were aware of what was happening, and were hugging me too. Rose and Alice, also in tears, soon being scooped into the arms of Emmett and Jasper.

It was sort of weird seeing Rosalie like that with Emmett, him being my brother and all. But I shrugged it off; it was probably like that for Alice seeing me like this with Edward. And Rose seeing Jasper with Alice.

After all the tears were over with, we all sat in a circle and talked about our lives, caught up some more, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

I woke the next morning, to the light outside the window of the tree house. I was still half asleep, but I was wide awake as soon as I was aware I was wrapped in Aiden's strong arms. I was about to pull away, but I stopped myself when I noticed how good he smelled. At first, i sat trying to identify his cologne. But i soon realized that it was his natural smell, which made it all the more better.

I let myself relax back into his arms-I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I didn't. Soon after, I heard Edward groan, signaling he was waking up.

"Morning," he said smiling when he saw me.

"Morning" I answered him, and smiled back.

_Maybe he does like me._

I sat up and crossed my legs.

"You know, bed head really suits you. You should wear it more often." He said to me, joking.

I rolled my eyes and said "Yeah, totally. Everyone's always saying they want the 'I woke up like this,' look".

He laughed, and said, "You totally pull that off."

We talked for a little while, and soon the others woke up, and we started to head back to our own houses.

"So, first day back at school tomorrow, eh Bella? Nervous at all?" Emmett asked me as I was pouring a bowl of cereal; he was already seated at the table eating his toast.

"Actually, Em, I haven't really thought about it until now. But thanks, now I am." He laughed as I grumbled on.

When I sat down, and took my first mouthful of my cereal, he started to notice how worried i actually was

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure everyone is going to be glad to have your back. Everyone cried for months when you left." I smiled and continued eating. Emmett was a really good brother; he always knew exactly what to say.

The rest of the day went very much like the day before, hanging out with everyone. We went to a few places that we used to go to when we were younger, like the old river back in the woods behind Rosalie and Jasper's house, and the park over by the elementary school. But it all came to an end much to soon, and it was time to all go home, soon to wake up for school the next morning. I was more nervous then you could ever guess.

I think the look on my face gave me away, because just as I was about to leave, Edward hugged me and said, "don't worry, we got your back. _I_ have your back."

The next day came too soon. I got myself ready, throwing on some light make-up, i knew Alice would just kill me if i didnt. I ran a brush through my hair, and threw on the outfit that Alice and Rose decided they wanted me to wear for the first day: A denim mini skirt and a cute purple top. I have to admit, i looked good.

as I walked downstairs and saw that Emmett was already up, he tossed a cereal bar at me and mumbled something that sounded like. "Come, on were running late." I grabbed it, threw on the black flats that Alice had left for me to wear, then headed to the door with Emmett at my side. We were greeted on the sidewalk by our friends, and walked to school together.

When we got to the school, a short bubbly girl with strawberry blonde hair bounced her way over to us.

"Hey Eddie!" she said in a way which was probably supposed to sound sexy, but came out as creepy. "I was thinking that maybe we should go to the dance tonight together! I mean, you're beautiful, I'm beautiful, and we can just be beautiful together!" She batted her eyelashes, and that's when I remembered her… Tanya. A wave of hate splashed through me. Myself and Tanya always hated each other Since we were five years old, she was always trying to find worse ways to torture and humiliate me. She hated me because I was such good friends with Edward, and she was jealous. She has been so happy when she found out i was moving. But before I even had the chance to be jealous that she might be going to the dance with Edward, he spoke up.

"Tanya, I tell you this every day. I don't like you. In fact, I don't just not like you. I hate you. I can't stand you. And frankly, you disgust me.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh, well I just thought that maybe you-"

Edward cut her off. "No, Tanya, I didn't change my mind this time. Just like last time and the time before that- I never changed my mind and I never will."

This time I couldn't help it, I let out a giggle, as did the others.

Tanya shot me a look, then asked "who's you friend?"

"This is Bella Swan, Emmetts's twin. We six were all best friends since we were little. Surely you remember her, Right?" he asked her.

A look of disgust crossed her face, and she stomped away, back to her group of clones.

Now, I really couldn't stop laughing, I laughed so hard I almost cried.

When we were all done with our little laughter spasm, Jasper spoke up. "So, girls, the guys and I were talking, and we were thinking, that maybe since none of us have dates, we should all just pair up, since there's an even amount of us. What do you think? Alice?" he suggested.

"That'd be great!" Alice said, trying to hide her excitement, Although, that was quite impossible for her.

"Rose?" Emmett asked her, and she nodded excitedly.

"Bells?" Edward whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, but in a good way.

"Yeah, I whispered back, blushing. "I'd like that"

"Good" he answered.

The rest of the day went by fast. It was mostly filled with people hugging me, and going on about the last time they saw me, Also teachers telling the class "Old student new again". It all got very old by the fourth class.

Soon enough, I found myself sitting in Rose's pale blue room, in front of her large mirror, with Alice curling my pin straight hair. She had already straightened Rosalie's model curls, and Rose already pulled half of Alice's jet black hair back into a half pony.

As soon as we were done, we got dressed into our cocktail dresses, mine deep purple, Alice's a pale blue, and Rosalie's a baby pink. Again, i had to admit, we looked good. I dont know where i would be in the fashion world right now if it werent for Rose and Alice.

We walked down the stairs, only to find the boys' already waiting. I slowly walked toward Edward, not paying attention to anything else going on in the room, terified that if i let my gaurd down, i would trip on these death traps Alice had on my feet.

"amazing." He said, mostly to himself.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I thought it was impossible for you to get any more beautiful. But you proved me wrong, once again."

I blushed furiously, and almost whipered "You don't look to bad yourself." It was true; he was wearing a casual pair of jeans, and a slightly dressy pale blue shirt.

He smiled, grabbed my hand, and started to walk out the door, the others not far behind.

At the dance, we were standing in our group, talking among ourselves, when a slow song came on. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor ignoring my complaints about not being able to dance. He put his arms around my waist, and I put mind around his neck, resting my head on his chest. It just felt so perfect. Like we were meant to just be like this forever. Like it was fate.

**A/N: So that was chapter three. Let me know what you think! :) ill probably update tomorrow, or later on tonight.**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE please read

Okay guys, I've been getting a lot of reviews about the mix up in names in the last couple chapters. I'm soooo sorry about that. I'm writing this same story, accept with different names, appearances, and how they act and stuff, and I changed it to twilight to see if people would like it. so sometimes I get mixed up. Sorry again, But just incase I mess up again, these are who the actual people are:

Skylie-Bella

Sienna-Alice

Jasmine-Rosalie

Noah-Jasper

Aiden-Edward

Logan-Emmett

As soon as possible im gona go back to the other chapters and fix them. sorry again!

-Tori.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, i want to thank everyone who reveiwed, it really means alot. :) This chapter, is where everything really starts, so read, and let me know what you think! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight.**

Chapter four: Confessions.

The song went on and on, neither of us talking. "Bell, I have a confession." He broke the silence softly, about halfway through.

"And what's that?" I asked him, confused.

I felt him take a deep breath, and he said, "the moment I saw you a few days ago, I knew something was different. You were still the same Bella that i know and love, but something changed. When I hugged you, I felt a change too. It was like electricity was shooting through my veins." Suddenly I knew where this was going. "It took me until that night, and the guys sort of suggested why it was different, but I finally realized it." I felt a lump in my throat starting to form. "Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is… I like you. No, I more than like you. I love you, Isabella."

I couldn't help it anymore. Tears started to fall out, and I started to sob. At that moment, I realized, I was in love with Edward Cullen.

"What's wrong?" he asked me concerned. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have-

He started to pull away, with a hurt look on his face. I pulled him back and said "No, I'm sorry. Edward. I never thought in a million years that you could feel the same way. Edward I love you. I just thought you loved me as a friend and-

He stopped me, along with stopping dancing. He pulled me into a tight hug, almost lifting me off the ground. "Bella, never doubt my feelings for you. You are my angel, my light in the dark, my good thing when everything is horrible. I love you Bella, and never forget it."

This caused to my cry even more, but he wiped away my tears, as he lifted my chin with his index finger bringing his seft lips to mine, the other arm still around my waist. I threw my hands around his neck; the electricity flew through me stronger than ever before. He pulled me away, and we started to sway slowly again, neither of us talking. At a few points, i heard the song change, but we never moved. The songs we obviously much to fast to be dancing like we were, but i of course, couldnt of cared less.

Then I thought of one thing: Alice and Rosalie.

My eyes shot open and I looked around, my head still on Edward's chest, for them. It wasn't hard to find them, they were doing exactly as myself and Edward had been just a moment ago, accept with Jasper and Emmett. I smiled to myself, pleased that everything had worked out for the best.

As the dance ended, everyone piled out of the school, Edward with his arm securely around my waist. We walked into the parking lot, and found all of our father's, standing in a semi circle. Edward removed his from my waist, and walked over to Carlisle with Alice, but not before he whipered into my ear, "Goodnight, Bella. sweet dreams."

I looked to see that Jasper and Emmett had done the same thing, and now Emmett was walking towards me.

"Seems to be getting pretty hot n' steamy between you and Eddie boy, eh Bells?" Logan whispered to me jokingly as we climbed into the backseat of our Dad's car.

I shot him a death glare, "I could say the same thing about you and Rose!" I shot back.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Just saying. And we both could say the same for Jasper and Alice" he murmered.

"Quit the fighting back there!" dad yelled back to us, and we both started to chuckle. I could just see dad rolling his eyes at us, even though i couldnt see the front of his face.

It got quite for a few minutes, until I finally whispered, "Emmett, Alice and Rosalie seem to have this theory." He rolled his eyes, obviously just as bored with their theorys as i was. "They keep telling me that the six of us are all best friends for a reason, like its fate or something… what do you think?" He looked thoughtful for a minute, then whispered back,

"Bella, i think Alice and Rosalie are some really smart girls."

The rest of the drive home was silent, when we pulled up to the house and fast walked to the front door. Once in my room, I threw on a pair of comfy short shorts, and a tank top, let down my hair, and climbed into my bed.

I'm sure I tossed and turned for at least a few hours, when I heard a little knock on my window, followed by another, and another. I hesitantly got up, and opened the window, to find Edward standing there, throwing acorns at my window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I semi shouted at him.

"I missed you!" he laughed. "Come on, I want to show you something!"

"Easy for you to say! Ill break a leg!"

"Come on, ill catch you."

I thought it over for a minute, shut my eyes tight, held my breath, and then jumped.

I waited for the pain to come, but it never did. Instead I landed in a strong pair of arms.

"You can open your eyes and breathe now, Bell. I have you." He chuckled.

I opened my eyes and caught my breath. I looked at my hands and arms, and let out a sigh. "I'm alive." I breathed.

His loud laugh boomed through the dark night. "Do you really think I'd let anything happen to you?"

"No, but I could say something different to myself."

He chuckled again, and put me down.

Securing his arm around my waist, we began to walk. He led me through Rosalie and Jasper's back yard, and into the woods.

"Are we going to the old river?" I asked him.

"No, but it's close to there." He answered.

"Then what do you mean show me? I've been there before."

"Oh no you havn't. Only i know about this place, and i havnt shown anyone it."

"Oh…"

As we walked into the woods, through the dark path that we had made over the years, I clung tighter and tighter to him, scared more and more as we went deeper and deeper into the woods.

Finally, I started to hear the sound of rushing water, and see a little bit of light.

We kept walking and finally came to the river. To my surprise, even though he told me, we walked right past it. We kept walking, deeper and deeper, untill soon, i saw a light again. I looked around to see we were standing on the edge of an incredable medow. It smelled of roses and lilacs, and it was beautifuly lit by the stars up above.

"It's beautiful" i breathed.

He chuckled. "I knew you would like it."

"Like it? I love it!" I told him as I looked up and smiled at him.

He look back down at me, gently lifting my chin with his index finger, and bringing his lips to mine again. He parted his lips away from me, about a milimeter, and whispered, "As i love you."

As if i didnt already blush enough. He just had to make it worse.

I smiled sheepishly, and he led me over to a tree, sitting me down with him. We sat in silence for a little while, untill i looked up and asked him, "How did you find this?"

he breathed in. " When you left, i was devistated. i ran into the woods, farther than ever before, and soon came across it. I spent so mant days here over the years. Just thinking."

Thats when i started to feel bad. "I'm so sorry, i caused you so much pain i-"

He cut me off. "Dont be sorry. your home now. your where you belong. You know, the six of us are like a family. A family often has to separate for periods of time. But they almost always come back. I knew you'd come home Bella. we're a family."

This made me smile. I knew i wouldnt be complete without any of my friends, or their family's. We were like a family.

He just chuckled, and pulled me into a hug. _" I could really get used to this."_ I thought.

**A/N: So that was chapter four! :) I think the next chapter will be in edwards point of veiw. Do you guys think that woulf be good? let me know. **


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, sorry to anyone who wants to finish reading this story, but im not going to finish it, at least not on here. It's to hard to change the names around, and their appearance, and how they act, SO i am going to finish it on a differant site, where it dosnt have to be about a differant book.

If you still want to finsh reading it, i'm going to be putting it on i have the same pen name, so it should be easy to find me.

please dont kill me for not finshing it! and also please check it out on the other site, i promise ill finish it there.

-tori.


End file.
